


Вещи, о которых некому говорить

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Разве не все они живут прошлым? И только прошлое делает их теми, кем они стали.
Kudos: 1





	Вещи, о которых некому говорить

**Author's Note:**

> Небо — ад по версии манги DMC3 Code 2 Vergil.  
> Некоторое допущение относительно Devil May Cry 1.

Мундуса гложет потеря этого неба. Он мечтал вознестись, воспарить, вернуться. Но свергнутый и раздавленный может только злиться, леча свои раны мыслью об отмщении. Заточённый в тело человека, лишенный всего. Как уже было однажды. Всё возвращается на круги своя.

Человек, здесь, среди таких же червей. Ничем не лучше их. Со слабым телом, едва удерживающим его душу. Подтачиваемый изнутри болезнями, отвратительными выделениями, и не имеющий никакой защиты. За двадцать лет он мог бы попытаться принять это.

Но вот смириться? Нет. Он ещё покажет — кто достоин возвыситься над ними.

Небольшой обломок брони, с едва заметной гравировкой. Со временем линии начали стираться, но он не мог забыть, как выглядит герб некогда прославленного рода. Рода, чьё упоминание он вознамеривался стереть из истории. Но больше не обладал подобным влиянием.

Он прикасается к двери усыпальницы. Солнце греет холодный мрамор, но это бесполезно.

Бывший принц Тьмы ногтями разрывает землю перед усыпальницей, выводя символы проклятых. Может он и свергнут, но ещё может всё изменить. Хотя и не мог удержать душу, но может воссоздать её тело. Прядь волос с комками земли — этого достаточно.

Та, кто дала продолжение проклятому роду, теперь будет служить ему. И глаза у неё цвета неба, которое он потерял.

***

Верджил наблюдает за быстро собирающимися тучами.

Призывные мечи окружают его, защищая от любой угрозы. Но с каждым последующим часом становятся всё бледнее. Они остаются напоминанием того, кто дал ему эту защиту.

Становятся ли они слабее, потому что защитник теряет силу? Как долго ещё они продержатся? Может от того цепочка медальона так раскалилась? Тоже чувствует, как эта призрачная сила развеивается?

Слишком много вопросов, для того кто больше ничего не может изменить.  
Два призрака, воспоминания из прошлого, что его защищают. Не дают сойти с ума окончательно.

Демоны идут, они всегда приходят. Напирают, грозя разорвать в клочья. И отступают, неспособные справиться с ним.

Цепочка медальона намотана на запястье, как напоминание почему он сейчас здесь. Ева ещё будет им гордиться. Ей до последнего оставалось во что верить? Что он успеет прийти её на помощь, что у него хватит сил?

Пусть здесь, в царстве проклятых, но он найдёт её. Он сможет показать её каким стал. Даже если он больше никогда не сможет покинуть мир мёртвых.

Камень в серебряной оправе пульсирует светом в такт сердцу. Как и у его брата, что сейчас вынужден сходить с ума в одиночку.

***

На небе ни облачка. Удушающая жара накрыла город. Отличное время, чтобы выбраться к морю.

Цепочка медальона кажется, скоро расплавится.

Данте вытягивается на диване, осматривая дело рук своих. Сегодняшняя пара демонов надежно закреплены. Мятежник вошел рогатому уроду между глаз, крепко застряв в стене. Меч ярко блестит, как новый цент. Словно только вчера Спарда отдал его.

Полудемон поднимается дивана, походя закинув пустую бутылку в бак.

Перчатка, наверное, случайно упавшая в мусорку, или та девчонка постаралась, возвращается в ящик стола. Подальше от любопытных глаз.

Не забытый. Плохие, горькие воспоминания.

Её фотография, на которую он старается не смотреть.

Трое мертвых, которых он не может отпустить. Не должен забывать. И не в силах примириться. Пусть даже изводя себя понапрасну.

Она всё ещё улыбается ему, немного лукаво и тепло. Ева не осуждает его за выбор, каким бы он не был.

***

Всё что у него осталось — бережно хранимые воспоминания. Со временем причиняющие больше боли и страдания, чем если бы их не осталось вовсе.

Новый век, новые истории, водоворот событий от которых он давно отошел. Наверное, свергнутый правитель был прав — мягкосердечный. Уязвимый. Способный на многое, но сдерживаемый своими слабостями.

Сколько воинов шли с ним до самого конца, сколько людей? Сколько из них ещё живы? Кто из них ещё верит в то, что он стоит у невидимой черты, защищая их?

Присматривать за ними. За детьми когда-то спасенных людей. За дочерью жрицы, за темной башней, за своими сыновьями. Охранять врата и артефакты, потому что это должно остаться в прошлом.

Так много обещаний, ответственности. Как он справлялся с этим раньше, когда рядом не было её? И теперь, когда её не стало, разве способен он вынести всё это? Спарда не уверен. И он бежит даже от иллюзии собственной жизни. Жить в памяти — не так уж и плохо. Жить воспоминаниями об их счастье.

Перестать сражаться...?

Ему не хватит сил. У него слишком много неоплаченных долгов. Даже если все остальные давно перестали надеяться на него. Он не должен отступать. Даже если не смог спасти, уберечь, защитить.

Отбросить прошлое, чтобы что-то изменить хотя бы для них. Даже если тем самым он предаёт память о ней.


End file.
